Passage to dawn
by Lori-Mae Vernon
Summary: When a new student transfers to shikon high,Sesshomaru is stuck with the task of being her guide. What happens when the two become a bit more than friends? Finally, they are both happy, but will they survive through the upcoming war?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! how goes it? i've been playing with the idea of a sessrinfor a while now, and here it is. (:

* * *

How could they be doing this to me? Me! The great Sesshomaru! Why do I have to be the one to accompany the new student around? And she wasn't even a demon! Inuyasha gets to make out with his girlfriend, meaning I was stuck with a lowly human. Their lame excuse was that I was the only student advanced enough to be in her classes. Yeah right!

I was supposed to meet her at the office this morning, but I was cosidering skipping out... Nah, I would never get the end of it from father. I made my way into the office to come face to face with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was about 5'6" with long raven hair, big brown eyes, and an angelic face. Her figure was curved in all the right places and she was other wise very slim. When she aproached me, she seemed to almost glide as she walked.

"Hello, my name's Rin. It's nice to meet you." Her vioce was heaven. It immediatly soothed away any irratation a I was feeling and left me speechless for a moment.

"Sesshomaru." He got a quick wiff of her scent, and he wanted to moan. She smelt soo good! A complex scent, with spice and cinnamon as an under tone, with a soothing scent of flowers, cherry blosoms and mongolias, mixed with the smell of a forest after a spring rain. Out of nowhere a flash of deja vu hit him, like he knew this scent from somewhere, but he was sure he would remember a scent like this one, so he dismised it from his mind.

"You're Sesshomaru? Well then, I quess you'll be seeing a lot of me. I'm the new transfer student."

"Hn." I grunted in accnolegement.

"Ah, so you two have met! Good, good, now off to your first class, you don't want to be late!" The Principal ushered them out of her office.

"What class do you have?" i asked, wanting to know where to head.

"Archery."

I nodded lightly once then began to walk to the gym. "Come, Rin."

{Later}

I can't believe I was stuck with her a human girl! I took my frustration out on my Kendo partner who lost, badly. I was the best in my class, so it was to be expected.

"Alright, that's a wrap." My kendo instructor had boomed out. "I'm letting you go early, so go meet up with your girlfriends, or something."

And that was how I had ended up here. Ten minutes before dismisal, I watched Rin. She was, without a doubt the best in her class. Her aim was perfect, as was her stance, and she fired quickly and eficiently. Another flash of deja vu. Just like the last, i paid it no attention.

I had to admit, if i could pick what ever human I would have to spend time with, it would be her. Either way she was a human, none the less. I took this time to really look at her and admire her firgure, her concentrated form. The focused and determined look in her fiery eyes, her long raven hair tied back at the nape of her neck, exposing her... ears. Not human ears. Rin wasn't human. Her ears resembled mine. Pointed at the tip.

I took a better look at her and see if I could place anything else that marked her as what she was... which I didn't know exactly what yet. Taking in a large breath, I could determine that her scent wasn't a demon's... but it wasn't human either... Looking at her eyes, I noticed that just before she shot, her pupils narrowed on the tiniest degree, barly noticeable. It was almost if she was zoomming in on her target before she shot.

As I spent more and more time studying her, I didn't notice that the bell had rung until she had begun to walk my way. In the short span of time I had had to think, I had come up with a conclusion. She must be an elf. We had learned about elves in history class. Elves were a great and powerful race, though few in number, and they were next to immpossible to kill. The elves had secluded themselves, so it was rare to see them in public. It was rumored that the elves could converse with the forces of nature and bend them to thier will. Each elf had it's own element that it had dominance over a force of nature, and it is said that those who anger an elf have the entirity of nature turned against them, for elves were very close and had many friends, who would defend them. Other rumors say that along with the former, is that elves move the life forces through the planet. So without them, the world would cease to exist. It wasn't possible though, was it?

When Rin approached, he couldn't help but blurt out, "Are you an elf?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help but blurt out, "Are you an elf?"

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Her vioce was cold, emotionless, her eyes wary.

I was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor. "N-No." Did I just stutter? I haven't stuttered since I was a small child. I quickly replaced my mask. "I was simply curious. I noticed your ears."

Her expresion instantly brightened, but I could still see a hint of wariness in her eyes. "Ah, I see! Is there anything you want to know?"

I hesitated for a bit before giving in. The urge to know if the rumors were true was too powerful to ignore. "What do you have next period?"

"A free period. Why?"

"Good. Let's go to my car. We can talk there in peace."

"Um... Why don't we just go over there?" She pointed to the forest edge that bordered the school.

"Fine." She threw me a bright smile, then ran off towards the forest.

"Catch me if you can!" She called as she disappeared into the wood. And she litterally disapeared. When she reaching the edge she touched a tree and dissapeared. I raced up the hill. A demon must have kidnapped Rin! When I heard her starled cry, I shot forward faster and hit the tree, almost knocking it down.

"Hey! What's the big rush? Carefull! The tree's in pain you meanie!"Rin's voice called from above me. I glanced up and saw her frowning down at me. She stood on a thin branch high up in the tree, casually leaning against the trunk.

"Rin! Get down form there. You could fall." I frowned up at her in turn.

"Fine!" she snarked, rolling her eyes as she jumped. Was she insane! It was at least 50 feet from the ground. Before I could step forward to catch her, her momentum slowed and she lightly touched down, almost hovering in the air before landing. "Gimme a sec." She turned to the tree I had damaged, pulling it upright, before placing her palms against the tree and... healed it...

A green-ish pulse flowed throught the tree and everywhere it went, it gave the tree... life. Dead branches suddenly grew leaves, live branches grew buds, the tree itslef seemed to grow taller, and all the damage I'd done to it...was reversed. "How did you...?"

"Huh? Oh! I think I over did it a bit... Ah well! So, what do you want to know?"

"Are the rumors true?"

"Which ones?"

"Well... Can you be killed? Do you really control the life... force... stuff? Can you control nature?" What is with me today? I'm acting like a child! I have better self control than this!

"Yes, we can, but it is very difficult to do so, especially if said elf is part strigoi. No, we do not control the lifestream, we mearly help it flow. It is Adamina and Ammara that control it. As for nature, we can influence the elements to our benefit. Our powers are limited to the type of elf we are and what types of elves we were in our past lives. Anything else?"

"No..." Yes! I have several more questions that were brought up by your answers, but... either way, I was distracted when Rin began to climb a tree so fast and gracefully, it would make a squirrel jealous. _I _couldn't have done that, and she was wearing 3 inch stilletto heels! "Rin! What are you doing up there?"

"Nothin much. If you wanna know, come join me!"

"No."

"Oh, I see how it is! Don't think you be able to catch me, so you won't even try!"

I knew what she was doing, trying to provoke me, but I couldn't help but respond. I jumped up, using my demon strength to reach her. Cooly landing on a branch in front of where she crouched, I raised an eyebrow at her. Did she really think that she could evade me?

"Ok, so you can jump high, but you lack the skills I have! I can stand on any twig and it won't break. I can make the trees block your path, and no matter what, I will not fall, unless I wish to do so!" As she said this she slowly stood up. On her face was a devious smirk... What could she be planing?

She began to lean backwards. "Rin, don't!"

Her smirk only grew. "Catch me if you can!" I Lunged forward to grab her but it was too late. She had alreadly jumped off, falling head first 100 feet from the ground. Hardly having to think, I jumped after her. When I was just about to reach her, she flipped, landed on a branch, and jumped, catching another one and twirling around it like an acrobat, then flinging herself to the next tree, where she ran along the long limb to the trunk, and proceded to quickly climb upwards. Rin moved so fast I was left momentarily stunned, while falling in mid air... Not a good combination.

I flipped and landed on one of the many branches beneath me, then poceeded to jump up after , I was just about to reach her, there was a green flash and all of a sudden a vine appeared before her. She grabbed hold of it and slid down it like a zip-line, just barely sliding out of my grasp. This was begining to get frustrating.

Instead of using the branch as a zipline, I simple began to run on it, gaining on Rin.

"Sesshomru, I didn't know you were and acrobat!" She taunted as she suddenly snapped the vine and landed on a thin branch. I was falling right on top of her. There was nowhere for her to run now.

"Got ya." I smirked. Just another 10 feet and she's mine!

"No, you don't." She smirked back at me and flicked her fingers. I was less than five feet above her when a thick canopy of vines grew right before my eyes, breaking my fall, and blocking me from her. Growling I slashed at the vines, only to have them grow back instantly before my eyes. "Do you yield?"

"Never!" Scowling, I got up to see she had trapped me. On all sides I was surrounded by the cursed things. Why didn't I sense this? I began to hack away at the vines with my claws once more, to give up soon after.

It was worthless. Every time I cut some away, more grew back."Do you yield?" Her amused viocecalled from below me.

"... Fine!" There was no way I was going to get out. I was more than a match for any demon, but the elves where a diffrent story. The vines retracted so suddenly, I was stunned. Something warm grasped my arm and a feeling of lightness spread through me, like I hardly weighed anything and gravity could was fighting to hold me. Blinking out of my daze, I realized the warmth was Rin's hand and I was currently perched on a _twig._

Rin smiled. She was about to say something when the school bell rang. We must have been a few miles from the school, but I heard it as clearly as if I was right there. "Time to go." And aparently Rin could hear it to. I nodded, smirked, and darted off. "Hey!" She yelled from behind me. A blur shot past me, going at a speed so fast I couldn't even see her. "As if you could beat me!" Raising an eyebrow, I raced after her. The competition had just begun...

* * *

So, what do you think? like it? don't like it? tell me what you think. Review.

Taraah36: Thanks. Glad to know you like it! There will be small actions that reveal more and more of Rins character. Just to let you know there may be hidden clues to the plot line in the story. there aren't many yet, but there may be.

Rickashay: Glad you like it! As for making her an elf, I did so because I don't like stories where Rin can't do anything to help herself and someone always has to save her. So in my stories she's able to take care of herself. besides anything guys can do, girls can do better!

Sesshomaruandrin1: Thanks! Rin is like sesshomaru in certain aspects. She's had a tough past and while she's optimistic, A few of those events have left their mark on her. You'll see more of what i'm talking about in future chapters.

If you have any questions or thoughts on the story, please ask. I'll try to reply to everyone, if i can. It'll be at the end of the chapter. any ways review! feel free to give me ideas. i need to think of some filler chapters to go along with the plot line. i can manage to work just about anything in, so if you think of something, please share.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the next chapter! I'm going to go do one or two filler chapters, before I dive into the plot line. So, I'm going to use this chapter to more elaborate on elves and what exactly is the deal. Depending on how much i write this chapter, I may or may not start the seriousness of the long... ish plot line next chapter. Anyways, You must be tired of listening to me blab so i'll say this, no matter how much it pains me... I do not own... Inuyasha or sesshomaru or any of inuyasha characters. sniffle...

* * *

We arrived at the class room as the bell rung. Quickly melding into the crowd as the other students went back to thier desks, they slipped into two empty seats in the back. The teacher, Mr. Hutchinson, stood up, and walked around his desk. "Before I begin my daily lecture, I thought I should welcome our new student, Rin." She smiled widely at everyone who turned to look at her. "Rin here is very special. Believe it or not, she is an elf. I don't want to intrude, but, do you mind telling the class about your mysterios race?"

She stood and walked up next to Mr. Hutchinson. "No problem! What do you want to know?"

One student blurted out, "I thought that elves were a myth!"

Rin cracked a smile. "No, we're not. We're actually all around. You just don't see us."

"So what exactky do you do all the time then?"

"Our jobs. If there were no elves, there wouldn't be nature. There wouldn't be life, or anything really. Some find it easier to deal with the humans when we don't asociate. Ditto demons. Every elf has a duty of a certain type. Wind elves keep the air moving. Water elves have domain over all water. The push and pull of the oceans, the water cycle, ect. Wood elves make plants grow, and so on. Without us, there is no... anything! This is our purpose, why we were created. The history of humans, elves and demons are closely tied, but it would take a long time to explain it all."

"What kind of elf are you?" Another student spoke up.

"I'm what you call a mixed blood. My father was a wood elf."

"And your mother?"

"Drow."

"What? Aren't they, like, evil?"

"No. Not all of us. Sure there are a few, but the race as a whole isn't too bad. We have the job of fighting to protect the races of elves. Considering we mostly deal with demons and such, I see how we could deduced as evil."

A demon girl narrowed her eyes at Rin. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying all demons are evil or something?"

"No, no! I mean demons of the abyss, who are, in many ways, evil. Galbrezu, Balors, Succubi, the works. If they are unleashed upon the world, they would kill as much as they possibly could. They take pleasure in the torture and pain of others. If that isn't evil, I don't know what is. You demons here, you're a diffrent story alltogether. Demon is simply a shared name. Other than that nothing in common, except for maybe the long lives and such. Drow, mainly priestess, have to keep those demons in line."

"So you must be, like, really powerful then, huh?"

"Yup! I have had training since I could walk. I'm about as strong as they get."

"So then you could take me on?" The demoness smirked at Rin.

Rin's glowed a blood red as she looked at the demoness. The glow receeded, and she nodded. "Yup."

"Wha-waht the hell did you just do?"

"I took a look at your aura and energy levels. My eyes glow because I'm a psionicsist. Psionicsists are very powerful, but when we use our powers there is an effect. Like, when my Mother uses her powers, you can hear a very low droning. When my uncle used his power, You could always smell cinamon. My eyes glow. It's a better side effect than some others. I can just shut my eyes and you don't know anythhing is amiss."

"Amiss? What are you like a ninja or something?"

"We recieve training as assasins. My other uncle is a high class assasin. He belongs to a clan and everything. I'm actually in the same clan, because he chose me as his successor, so, yeah." Her smile looked completely innocent and it was hard to imagine that she was an assasin.

"Huh. Prove it then!"

"Um... I'm not sure I should..."

"So you aren't an assasin then!"

Rin sighed then looked at Mr. Hutchinson in question. He shrugged as a go ahead.

"Alright, now, I won't hurt you, but'm just gonna show you how fast I can move, K?" The demoness nodded impaitentlyas Rin gave one last smile.

Suddenly she flipped back, almost too fast for my eye to follow. Almost. I could still see a blur. For just an instant, I saw her crouch on the white board for just an instant, before pushing off and flying straight at the demoness, who's name just happened to escape me. I thought she was going to just tackle her, but she flew past her, barely, rolled, spun, and then. "Crack." Rin had her hands on either side on opposite ends of her head, like you would to snap someones neck. This entire process took less than a second. I couldn't even be sure if this was what she had even done, for Rin was merely a blur to even my eyes. And that's saying something.

"Is that all the questions you have?"

Mr. Hutchinson looked shocked. "Um.. yeah..."

"That's good, cause we're out of time." The bell rung out right wiith her words. I couldn't remember her even glancing at the clock. She was something else...

* * *

How was that? Good? ok? I'm trying to get the next chapters up, but I'm facing some serious writers block. I'm having some problems about how i'm going to make the transition from the intro to the first part of the actual serious plot. if you have any ideas, please, just say something. If it'll go into the plot, then i'll figure out someway to incorporate it into the story. sorry for the shortness, but next chapter is gonna be long... ish... anyways, hope this anwers some of your questions about elves.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm back after a really long time... anyways, there's stuff to do, bands to see... eh heh, I don't really have an excuse, I'm just lazy. :( But anyways, now, I am MAKING time, and I noticed my writing is like really rushed, so I seriously have to work on that. My humble-est apologies. Cookies and cheesecake to all of my readers. thank you for bearing with me.

* * *

I don't own Inuyasha, if I did, Naraku wold have died after the first few times. GRRRRRR!

The next few periods passed by quickly enough, Rin making light conversation, and me, to my own surprise was actually responding. Before I knew it, lunch had come, and I was about to be pestered by my brother and his annoying friends. At least Rin was here today, that fact alone lifted my spirits.

Wait, why should that fact lift my spirits? It shouldn't! I squished down the happy feeling before it could grow. Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me lately?

"Sesshomaru!" Rin's heavenly voice called out for me from down the hall, as she hurried, slipping easily through the crowd. Her black skirt was short, but not so much it was indecent, with an orange halter top and black ankle boots with three inch heels. Black hair hung around her in gentle waves, falling freely to her waist, and paired with her too innocent, doe-like brown eyes, It was hard to believe she could be dangerous.

"Rin. Are you all set?" We had split up to go to our lockers, but had agreed to meet up in front of the cafeteria.

"Yup! They have a salad bar here, right?" Rin inquired as we entered the cafeteria and got in line.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I can converse with some animals, so it's kind wierd to eat things you can talk to, like cows and pigs... though I guess it's the same with plants, huh? Ah well. I like salads better anyways."

"You don't eat meat?" I was shocked. I've heard of vegitarians, and knew there were some of them at the school, but I didn't know any personally. I, as a dog demon, couldn't imagine a life without meat... Ugh, it was just horrible!

"Oh, I do, but only serpent."

"Like, snakes?" Okay, that was wierder...

"No, like sea serpents. They multiply like crazy and grow like crazy too, so we normally eat them. They aren't animals, per se, so us wood elves, don't have to worry. The meat tastes just like pork, or maybe beef, so I've heard. Depending on how you cook it, it can be a steak or a hamburger." RIn gave me one of her wide toothy smiles, that I loved to see. Wait, what? I don't love anything, damn it!

"Hmm." In the end Rin got a huge salad, and I got a burger... okay two, so sue me, I'm a dog demon!

"Oy, Sesshomaru, do you finally have a girlfriend?" My eye twitched as I sat down across from my obnoxious brother, Rin right behind me.

"Inuyasha. It seems you haven't found your brain yet. Joy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then looked to Rin. "Hey there, I'm Inuyasha. This here is Kagome. Miroku and Sango are over there, the idiot wolf sitting here is Kouga, and his mate, Ayame. Shippo and Kohaku should be coming soon, and that just about sums up the gang. Now tell me, what are you doing hanging around my brother?"

"Oh, I just transfered here, and he's showing me around."

"What for? Isn't that what the welcoming committee is here for?"

"Inuyasha, believe it or not, I have been assigned to be Rin's guide, now leave it be."

Rin nodded. "Yup! He's been very nice!"

"Sesshomaru? Nice? Ha!" Inuyasha laughed loudly, before Kagome hit him over the back of the head to shut him up.

"I don't see what your problem is! You two can't spend five minutes around each other, or there's a danger of a fight!" Kagome sighed. "Dog demons. What can you do with them?"

Rin laughed then smiled at Kagome. "You can always death glare them into submission. That's what mom does when dealing with people in general. It's pretty effective!"

Kagome laughed and the two got into a conversation. I couldn't help but smile as Rin slipped right into the group, laughing and chatting like she'd been here from day one. Yeah, lunch was definately better with Rin around.

* * *

So, what do ya think? I know, I know, short, but I felt like I needed to introduce the gang, no matter how short it might be. Besides, it's getting late, and I need to get up early tommorow to straighten my hair(damn curls), and I really want to update this today, so! Fear not, the next chapter shall be up within a few days, and on it will be the response to reviews! So review now, and you'll be included in the response! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya readers! i got a lot planned for this story and i am eager to write it! Tehe! But, I am sorry, I lied. I didn't update within a few days which does depress me. I just don't have a lot of time. But I will be writing a lot during summer and I hope hope hope I can finish this story by then, but that's unlikely. I have a good portion of this wriiten out on my phone though( don't underestimate what an insomniac can do when she can't go on her laptop cause it's too late, yet has to write) but i just have to get to that part, so I'm just going to jump into it. Yes, things between Sesshomaru and Rin are moving pretty fast, but keep in mind that it's been a while since Rin has come to the school, but I can't bring myself to write any more filler chapters like I planned, but ah well. Enjoy!

* * *

The days and weeks passed by, giving more and more insight to Rin's character. She was always cheery and optimistic, but I could sense a seriousness about her. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to shift colors constantly, but only slightly, compared to her emotions. when she got exicted, they were leaning more toward hazel, and when she was mad they were a more maroon color.

There was only one time I saw Rin mad, and it was frightening...

_Flashback_

_A demon girl marched up to Rin as she walked down the hall to meet me. I heard her from where I was thanks to my superior hearing. _

_"Hey, bitch! What's your problem? You just got here and you wrap Sesshomaru around your finger? He is mine!"_

_"Umm, excuse me?"_

_"You heard me! I shouldn't be surprised, though. You elves are scum, especially you and your mother. Crossbreeding? Disgusting!"_

_As I heard this my eyes widened. I was about to come over and defend Rin, when she spoke. _

_"Go ahead and say what you will about me, but never drag my family into things. I will personally make sure your life is hell if you do. Never doubt that I don't have the power to do this. Crossbreeding, as you called it, isn't looked down upon in the elven world, and both of my parents happen to be nobility, if not royalty of the elven world. Be careful who you make enemies with. This will be your only warning." Rin's vioce was cold, to the point where it almost sounded hostile. Something about Rin's expression had the demon girl trembling. _

_"Well then, if that's all, have a nice day." Rin's vioce was sickly sweet now, with venom practically dripping off her words. She turned, pointedly forgeting about the girl altogether. As she glided toward me, like she normally does, there was something about her, that made it look like she was more storming than walking, but her steps were as silent as ever._

_"Rin?" I asked as she reached me, her bangs, hanging low in front of her eyes, obscuring her gaze from me._

_"Yes?" Her tone was monotone, shaking slightly. She looked up at me, and I was shocked to see that she was livid. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes screamed anger, and were tinted red. _

_"N-nothing. Let's go." The second time I've ever stuttered. This time more out of fear than anything. Even if Rin's anger wasn't directed at me, something about her screamed danger, and my inner youkai responded to it. _

_End Flashback_

Anyways, now let me get to why I was talking about her eyes. Because they were a foreign color today. They were slightly droopy along with her vibe. It looked like the color had been sucked out of them, which bothered me more than it should. My suspisions were confirmed at lunch.

"Oh, geez! Umm, I'll be right back!" Rin had spilt some of her water over her shirt, which made no sense, because she was more graceful than I was, and she was always, always aware of her surroundings.

"I'll come with." I blinked. Why did I say that? It was almost a reflex, but whatever, might as well go.

"Huh? Alright." Rin got up and walked out of the cafeteria with me trailing behind her. She led the way down the halls to her locker. Of course her locker had to be fairly far away from the lunch room, and by the time we got there, it was fairly deserted. When she reached said locker, she opened it and... took off her shirt, throwing it in.

My face was lit up in a blush, for the first time since childhood. Rin was just wearing a black midriff baring tube top. I'm sure my expression was more open as well, as I went though embarasment, then shock, then amazement, as Rin's shirt literally grew with a flick of her wrist. From a tube top, it turned into a black halter with a leather corset over it that had ruffles along the top and bottom. She then touched her belt, braclets, and necklace and they shifted, subtly changing their design, and then her jeans, which darkened into an ashy gray, and tightened, so she was wearing skinny jeans. Her signature ankle boots went well with the outfit, and I realized with a sudden start, as Rin let her hair out of it's previous pony tail, that my perky Rin looked gothic.

Now, I normally don't like that style, for various reasons I won't go into now, but when Rin was wearing it, gothic suddenly looked really good to me. Though, as good as she looked now (as she always looked, utterly beautiful) I still coouldn't get the picture of her nearly topless out of my head. No other girl ever had this effect on me. What's my problem?

"Ready to head back?" Rin's voice pulled me from my star struck thoughts.

"Um, yeah." God, what was wrong with me? Was I sick or something? Did mating season sudenly shift to _now_? I sighed and tried to push the image from my mind as I followed Rin back to lunch.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know short, but if I have time tommorow, I'll try and get the next part up, sooo, yeah. I hope hope hope! But I can't garantee anything because schools all crazy with semester tests coming up soooo, yeah. blah! I'm sure i'm going to get a crapload of homework and stuff. But review! It'll perk me up!


	6. Chapter 6

Wooo! I like this chapter! :D This is where Rin and Sesshomaru get together and where the plot begins. sorta. technically it started the first chapter, but now you get the first taste of conflict. So enjoy! Review responses down below.

* * *

We walked into the cafeteria, all eyes were trained on us. Rin looked so different, in her gothic outfit. She led the way back to our table, with me walking behind her.

"Woah! Who's this? What happened to our perky Rin?" Sango commented on Rin's clothes.

"Yeah, really! How did you even change so fast?" Ayame questioned.

Rin put on a fake smile that was pretty conivincing, if I didn't know better. "Wood elves can make plants grow even when dead. I used the plant fibers in my clothes to make this. And then to change my everything else. We can also alter minerals and animal byproducts as well. Like leather and silver," Rin explained as she sat down.

"Oh, wow! That would be so useful! You'd never have to go shopping again!" Kagome got a dreamy look in her eyes.

Rin cracked another smile. "Yup. No shopping. Elves can make everthing they need. A lot easier than humans too." She gave Kagome a wink.

During lunch Rin was quieter than normal and just pushed her salad around on her plate. Now, of course, being the great lord that I am, I am not acustomed to waiting for anything, so I'm really impatient. Thus I could sit and glower for only 6 minutes and 38 seconds. Yes, I counted.

I didn't know quite what was bothering Rin, only that something definately was. So I acted on my instinct. I rose from my seat. "Rin, come." It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order and Rin knew it.

She hesitantly stood up and I took her hand and led her away from the cafeteria. I would make it up to her. I'd buy her whatever she wanted to eat after school, and I didn't think that Rin eat very much anyways.

I kept walking with her by my side, yet slightly behind me, her hand in mine, until I reached a totally deserted hallway that I was sure no one would come to interupt us, then I turned.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, why would you think something was?"

I unconsiously squeezed Rin's hand. "Don't lie to me. I know you better than that. Something's bothering you. Tell me." Rin looked away, but I saw her mask cracking. Letting go of her hand, I put my hands on her shoulders, and lowered my head to her level, and let my emotions show through my eyes. "Rin. You can trust me. Please."

It was the please that did it. Her eyes connected with mine and her mask broke away. Her expression was severely depressed. Her unusually dull almost-gray eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I-it's my dad. He's... gone missing. I... I don't know what to do Sesshomaru! He's an extremely good fighter, much better than me or mother, so whoever captured him... They can't be good! Goddesses above... I-I just can't-" The dam finally broke and the tears started to slide down Rin's cheeks. It broke my heart to see her like this. To see the girl that I _love_ like this... Yes, that's it, I love her! I love my Rin and I won't let her go.

I pulled her forward gently and wrapped my armsa around her. Rin didn't hesitate to cling to me and cry into my shirt, which would undoubtably be ruined, but I could care less. I just held her shaking form as she sobbed into my chest.

When her tears subsided, Rin pulled back, looking away sheepishly. "Sorry." Rin tried to pull away, but my arms were like a vice grip around her. She looked back up at me in confusion. I unwound one of my arms from around her waist, raising it to brush away the remaining tears gently.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Rin. When my father died, I was a wreck, even if I didn't show it. Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up and then we'll find your dad. Don't worry." A corner of my mouth twitched upward in a soft reasuring almost-smile for a second or two.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, but... You don't have to do that."

"Rin. I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm going to let you go somewhere so dangerous alone."

"But you have to go to school!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Please, this isn't the first time I've skipped classes, not even close, and it won't be the last. I want to do this either way, I want to help you, Rin. So let me." If it was anyone other than Rin, I would have just told them not to argue with me, but I was pretty sure Rin could hand my ass to me on a silver platter, so I didn't even try. Hell, if it was anyone other than Rin, I would have pushed them off me the moment they started crying and walked away telling them to suck it up.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin's eyebrows wrinkled slightly in a frown and she pursed her lips before sighing and giving in. "Alright. Just give me a minute."

Rin leaned her head against my chest once more. I moved the hand that was priorly cupping her cheek to rub her back soothingly. "Take your time."

"Sesshomaru? Why are you doing this?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so kind to me? Everyone, even Kagome says that you're an emotionless, cold rock."

"I'm sure Kagome didn't say that."

"Well, no, Miroku did, but she -and everyone else- agreed."

"Hmm. I'll have to... _talk_ to him about that." Heh, like I was really going to talk. Wring his neck maybe.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"It's because I care for you."

"How much?" He question caught me off guard.

"Hmm?"

"How much do you really care for me? If you say as a freind, I may start crying again." My lips twitched upwards once more.

"I care about you much more than just a friend."

Rin lifted her head to look me in the eye hopefully, the color starting to come back to her eyes. "Really?" A full blown smile split across my face, before I lowered my lips to her's.

Rin melted into the kiss, knees buckling. I wound her arms around her waist, ppulling her even closer, our lips moving together for what seemed like an eternity before had to pull away to breathe. Stupid air. You'd think the great lord Sesshomaru wouldn't _have _to breathe, but noooooooo. Hmph.

Exchanging a glance with Rin, who's eye's burned with desire, much like mine, we came to a mutual desision. Our lips met again, halfway. Seeking further contact, I swept the tip of my tounge along her bottom lip asking permission.

Her lips parted instantly, allowing me full access that I took full advantage of. My tounge sensually swept into her mouth, stroking hers and vigorously exploring her moist cavern, leaving no inch untouched. It wasn't long before Rin started fighted back, her tounge fighting mine for dominance. I surrendered, letting Rin return the treatment I gave her, loving every minute of it. Sometime during all of this, Rin had wound her arms around my neck, her hands buried in my hair.

Eventually, we broke apart for air once again, but this time, instead of going back in, I opted for resting my forehead against hers, both of us panting heavily. A smile still graced my face, rare as it was, but I couldn't think of a reason not to smile right now. I mean, we _will _find her dad, soooo, yeah.

Pulling away slightly, I kissed Rin on both of her tears streaked cheeks. "Come on now, let's get you washed up." I -somewhat reluctantly- detangled myself from Rin, until the only thing that was holding us together was our hands.

I led her to the girl's bathroom, and then stood by the door, leaning up against the wall. "Take your time." I opened the door for her and Rin slipped in. I heard the water from the sink running for a bit, before Rin came out, drying her face with a black hankercheiff, probaly something she 'grew' from her shirt.

She looked to me for a second, before holding out said hankercheif, which turned white with only her name embroided in black on one edge. "A favor for my knight." Her lips twitched as she fought not to laugh, but I didn't have such self control.

I let out a warm chuckle, and took it from her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, my lady." I tucked the hankercheif into the back pocket of my jeans. "Now let's go find your father."

* * *

Here you go! I had fun writing this chapter and most of this was writen out on my phone, on several draft messages. Don't worry, I have a full keyboard (I gotz a black intensity), so my fingers didn't hurt. not that much. And now for my faithful reviewers!

Taraah36: Yeah, she was, wasn't she? and now you know. It may seem a bit rushed, but, eh, I'm eager to get started with some of the action! muahaha! Next chapter I plan on bringing in Rin's mom and two uncles, one of whom is a total ass. pardon my french. :D

Lynn-forever-01: Oh yes, Sesshomaru is soo going to be badass in this fic, don't worry. you'll get a taste in the next chapter.

Dragon: tehe, you got the wish you were (secretly) hoping for. I had it planned this way, cause Rin and Sesshomaru are soooo totally onee of the most perfect couples EVER (once rin grows up)! Besides, they kinda need to be together for this epical quest to make sense.


	7. Chapter 7

Tehe! First time i get to update in ICT! Anyways, new chappy, sooooo! enjoy!

* * *

Rin began to walk purposefully in the direction of the science classrooms. I raised an eyebrow. "Umm, where are you going?"

She paused, then looked back. "Isn't this the quickest way outside?"

My lips twitched. "No, that would be in the other direction." Rin blinked.

"I knew that!" She spun and walked quickly down the hallway, brushing past me. I barely heard her mumble. "Stupid school hallways, set up without reason, I tell ya! Every sane immortal knows to put the exits north and south to avoid infiltration of bad spirits!" Fighting a smile I followed Rin down the hall, going ahead of her, and pushing open a faculty door.

"If you don't want to walk to who knows where, learn to use these doors every now and then."

Rin smiled up at me. "Where would I be without you?"

"Nowhere."

As we walked outside to the parking lot, Rin paused. "It would probably be easier to teleport, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose. But where to?"

"My mother. She'll know something, or at least I'll be able to get a scrying demon from her or something. Or better yet, get her to arrange a meeting with Pheobe."

"Your mother? If she can do this, then why isn't she able to find your father?"

"Father is an influential member of a clan of assasins. As am I. But mother doesn't have that status and thus lacks the assets that come with it. I will find him, either way, but, I would much prefer not to visit the clan. They won't like you very much. Now, do you want to drive or should I just teleport us there?"

"Teleport. It's faster. "

"If you're sure..."

"Positive."

Rin shrugged. "Alright... I should give you a fair warning. Most people, demonic, elven, or otherwise, don't fare well their first time through a dimensional doorway. Or the second, or the third. But it gets better. Eventually."

I sighed. "Rin, I can handle this doorway of yours. Don't doubt me. I have a way of transportation like this as well." Sorta. When I turn into my light-ball-thing mode I can move veeeeeery fast, but it's not straight out teleporting.

Rin gave me another shrug. "If you say so." She closed her eyes, concentrating, and there in an instant, a blue circle appeared before her, widening steadily until it could easily fit a person or two through it. Looking at the doorway, I could see another place, a large, elaborate castle that stole my breath away. The enitre structure was made of a glossy back material, like onyx or obsisdian, and fused with trees that had bark of the same material. The leaves on the towering trees hung down around the castle, and shimered giving off their own light in a plethora of colors, giving the whole place an unreal look. From the middle of it rose a huge tree that put any other seem tiny, even the sequoyas in California.

"Well? I can't very well keep this open forever, you know." Rin's vioce called from behind me. I turned to see her, her eyes once again glowing an unearthly red, like fire.

"S-sorry." What was it with Rin and making me stutter? Sighing silently to myself, I stepped through the portal, and immediately regretted it.

* * *

Sorry for the short length, but I only have limited time here, and I couldn't get as much written as I wanted to. Salvador, a freind of mine who sits behind me, kept distracting me! GRRRRR! DAMN YOU AND YOUR EVIL TOWER DEFENSE GAME THAT MADE ME LOOK AWAY FROM THIS WAAAAY TO OFTEN BECAUSE OF IT'S AWESOME-NESS! Anyways, I am also feeling particuallily evil today, so I'll end it on a cliffy. Tehe!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! Here's the long awaited chapter in which we meet Rin's mother, and Sesshomaru suffers from teleportation.

The second I stepped through the portal, my stomach lurched, my head spun, and I felt like a semi-truck had run me over. Twice. Owww...

"Sesshomaru! Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?" Rin crouched above me, holding up a finger. Or is it three? When did I end up on the floor.

I tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was a groan. Rin giggled, then helped me sit up. "Just give it a sec. Your brain mind hasn't caught up with your body yet. Just really bad whiplash."

"Hn." I glared at nothing in particular, rubbing my head with a hand.

"Hmm, I wonder..." I felt Rin's hand on my neck and a sudden burning, then a rush of strength. Jumping to my feet, I offered Rin a hand up from her crouch. She smiled. "Glad to see it worked."

I raised an eyebrow as in took my hand. "What worked?"

She glanced to the side, and let out a sheepish laugh. "N-nothing major, just a simple spell. It doesn't work quite right with some demons." Rin looked back at me then, her face totally serious. "Okay, when we go in, you must keep your eyes to the ground, and don't make eye contact with anyone. Stay behind me, and don't speak. Got it?"

I frowned. "Why?"

"Some priestesses aren't exactly then biggest fans of demons, and I don't want a fight to break out. A lot of the people in there," She motioned to the castle thing, "Are elitists. I can take em, but it won't be pretty. My mother included, so be careful around her."

Then with a kiss to my cheek, and a small smile, she turned and strode forward, the doors that I could swear weren't there a second ago, opened without any movement of Rin's that I could see.

Then, it was like Rin herself changed before she strode into the complex or whatever. Her head was held high, he step confident and she had an aura about her that said 'bow, then get the hell out of my way or face unbelievable pain'.

The inside of the complex was just as breathtaking as the outside, if not more. It was far larger than it looked, the main door leading into a courtyard that was abundant in the elements. There was a large fountain in the center that was covered in an intricate rune design. the water in the fountain was glowing every color of the spectrum, flowing in almost an array of light. The liquid, since it obviously wasn't water, flowind from the fountain in several directions, each a different color, and ending in a pool that represented an element, with a tree in said pools, that also, you guessed in, reresented the elements. Like the bright red tree, that at first glance was onn fire, sitting in a motlen pool of... stuff. The color of thee tree looked like flame itself, but the tree itself held it's shape, the leaves not even rustling.

All of the elements had their own tree and pool, and as I looked up, I realized that the fountain wasn't built against a wall, but the enormous trunk of the onyx tree with multi-colored leaves that I's seen from out side. Lush silver-hued _grass_ covered the rest of the space in the courtyard, with onyx halls framing it. The walls themselves had ornate designs that swirled and diped, but it wasn't overwhelming, everything seemed to just flow.

People, elves, were everywhere, dancing, sitting, singing, and just talking to each other. The compound had been built so that even there were most likely hundreds of elves, it wasn't at all crowded. Their pure power was portrayed in the way they held themselves, with a grace, a flowing movement that was so inhuman, and so far beyond even that off a demon. The elves had varying hair, eye, and skin colors, their cothing that of every ancient and modern human and demon civilazation, and others that I assumed were purely elven.

No one seemed to notice us enter, and really didn't seem to care that we were here, but as I trailed after Rin, who seemed to give off an even more powerful aura than any of the other elves her. She walked with purpose, her strides long, but not overly fast, as if not to seem rushed. But then I realized that was just how Rin normally walked. I realized that Rin wasn't giving out vibes on purpose, that most of the other elves did the same thing, but it didn't seem to affect each other. I realized that I was the only one who felt like cowering in the presence of, well, any of them, and that this was what Rin looked like without any barriers or enchantments to make her seem more normal. For the first time, I truly grasped how powerful Rin and her elusive race was.

The elves weren't hiding, like some thought, they just didn't care enough to get involved. If they really wanted to got out in the human world, they could do so. Hell, they could probably conquer the entire world in a single day if they felt like it.

I gulped, and hurried after Rin, keeping my eyes close to the floor. If these elves were as bad as Rin had hinted, then I didn't want to cross them. Then I realized how much of a total wuss I was being, tagging after Rin like some slave. But even so, I couldn't stop doing so. I had thought, before, that I was as powerful as anyone got, but damn, I knew better now. Somehow, I knew anyone of these elves could smite me with a look. So I behaved.

It wasn't long before we left the courtyard behind and headed deeper into the complex, down the twisting and turning maze-like passageway. The farther in we got, the number of elves around us dwindled, till we were alone. Torches that burned with multi-hued flame hung floated with us, the light bouncing and reflecting off of the deep black walls and floor, creating a really creepy vibe.

After a while we stopped in front of double doors, huge and imposing. Rin didn't even pause as she flicked her hand, threw them open and strode in.

"Hey, mom!" After a walk through such a place, the relatively human abode we entered we entered was shocking, as was Rin's casual language. But then again, she had grown up here, hadn't she?

"Rin, love!" A melodic voice that sounded much like Rin's, if not a bit deeper, called out, followed by a woman who could easily pass for a demoness in the buisness track. Her voice and the way she held herself reminded me of Rin, but that's where the similarities ended. She had short, chin length A-line platinum blonde hair, a slim face and figure with pointed ears (like all elves, I assume), and bronzed skin, like she had spent a lot of time in the sun, which was streaming in through the windows, which made no sense, since I was sure we were underground. "How come you haven't brought any friends over? I did set this up how it is for that purpose. The exit over there is also relatively close to your school." Rin's mom pouted, her irredescent purple eyes sparkling in mirth.

"Friends? Uh, well, this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is my mom, Iren. Happy? Now, cut the crap, what all do you know about dad?"

The change was instantaneous. Iren's smile dropped of her face, her eyes lost their sparkle and the woman looked weary. She sigh and waved her hand. The place that was previously the light, elegant home of upper class demons and humans was now more of a gothic manor, and her expensive suit changed into a black flowing grecian-style dress. "So you do know then."

Rin frowned. "Of course. Doesn't everyone?" She then blinked. "No one else knows do they?"

"No. How did you find out?"

"He's been gone for so long, it's not hard to notice."

"He could have been out on a mission."

"He failed to send a flower."

"Is that so? Is it really such a big thing?"

"You know he always does."

Iren narrowed her eyes, then sighed once more. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything. Something that'll help me find him."

"You don't think I'm already looking? I've got nothing! There's a barrier so think, I can barely feel him. Whoever has him is doing a good job keeping him subdued. Lots of fire, some lightning. He's hardly concoius enough to tell me anything! But we do know he's being kept in some sort of warehouse. Obviously, considering the fact that he's an elf, he could be anywhere in the world, and there are a lot of warehouses in the world, love. It's tough."

"What about demons? Imps can track anything, right? Or what about a succubus? Bitches, all of 'em, but they can find anything with a penis. Or the greater demons? Sesshomaru has a good nose on him. Don't you?" That last question was directed at me. My eye twitched. Had she just refered to as a bloodhound?

"I am not a dog, but yes, I can see what I can do." I spoke up, only to earn an odd look from Iren.

"It talks? And it has snark? Rin you should put that thing in line." Iren pursed her lips, and put her hand on her hips. "You've claimed it, so put it to use, and and put it in line."

Rin rolled her eyes. "He's not a slave. And of course he talks, he's not a lesser demon. Duh. He's a friend."

Iren rolled her eyes at this. "How far are you going with this charade? He's a demon, a tool for our kind to use, and you've claimed him, meaning he serves you. There's no other way about it. Stop toying with him."

"I'm not toying with him, he really is a friend! And Lorreala wouldn't agree withb what you're saying."

"Why oh, why would I care what some demon has to say?"

"She's a goddess! Our goddess, or do we not follow Morana anymore?"

"She's a demon! Scum. Simple as that. Now really grow up. What do you think you can do that I can't?"

"Well, have you talked to Pheobe?"

"Of course."

"Trichia?"

"I must've had a death wish, but yes."

"Onsa?"

"Who do you take me for?"

"De'Droica?"

"Now you're just being silly."

"Lorreala?"

"What's with you and her? Twice now you've mentioned her, what's the big deal? She's an exile! Do you think I would ask her? She's a traitor!"

"And the demon of truth. You could summon her."

"Someone of that power? I don't think so. I really don't have a death wish."

"You know she's complacent. She lets humans summon her even."

"Myths. Lies."

"So you're telling me that you can't do anything to help me?"

"I've used all my resources, and haven't found anything. But he'll turn up eventually. Elves outlive every other race. He won't die so easily. And I'll never stop searching."

"I still have things I can do. I'm trained to track, to use the earth and shadows to my benefit. Is there anything you can do to help me? If not, I'll go talk to Lira."

"Try Pheobe and Trichia. Maybe there's something they can tell you. And I won't give you the manuscripts to summon Lorreala. I won't let you risk so much." She stood tall her face hard.

Rin smiled faintly at her mom. "Alright. Thanks for the help."

Iren softened, stepping forward and hugging Rin. "If you find something, tell me. Don't rush in on your own. If your father can't handle it, I don't want you to try. Promise me you'll stay safe."

"I will." RIn hugged her mom back for a second, before Iren drew back.

"Well? Why are you still here? I have things to do." Iren was back to the same aloofness she had before, but she cared. She was like my own mother. Pretends indifference, but really does care underneath it all.

Rin smiled at her. "Fine, fine. We're gone." Rin grabbed my hand then pulled me through a portal, just realizing a second too late that I don't teleport on a normal basis.

Tada! it took me a while, but I couldn't get it to turn out the way I wanted it. Arg! Anyways, I finally settled for this and I think it'll do. Hopefully. Tell me what ya think please!


End file.
